


Overwhelmed

by penvision



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Literally Zero Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penvision/pseuds/penvision
Summary: Trini is completely overwhelmed by Kim in her favorite plaid shirt. No plot, just sex.





	Overwhelmed

_I am going to die._

This is the only coherent thought that Trini can seem to fully form. Every inch of her skin tingles with fierce heat, from the tips of her ears to her toes. She can feel her heart hammering in her throat, against her chest, between her thighs. She knows that her mouth is hanging open, slack jawed, she can _feel_ it, but cannot remember how to close it. Cannot remember how to breathe without panting; rapid, deep gasps. How to think beyond taking in every detail of the sight above her. Beyond _I am going to die._

Because Kim is naked except for Trini’s favorite plaid shirt, unbuttoned. Is straddling Trini’s hips, riding two of her fingers, grinding her clit against the heel of Trini’s palm, her hands on Trini's breasts, thumbs circling her nipples in time to the snapping of her hips. Kim bites her lip to stifle a moan and Trini groans, completely overwhelmed. Her focus shifts to the soft little moans trying to escape Kim's throat, the slick sliding of skin against skin where Kim's thighs touch her hips, the wet warmth of Kim around her fingers.

_I am going to die._

This is all still new to her, to them; they have only had sex eight times (not that she is counting). That first night Kim had taken her breath away with her gentleness, her patience; had let her grow used to each new touch, each new sensation, before moving on to the next. Had touched her with curious fingertips first; with soft caresses, followed by the firmer, more deliberate brushing of her palms, followed, finally, by her lips, as she explored every curve and crevice of her body. Had kissed her through her first orgasm, had anchored and protected her with her familiar weight, had cuddled her to her chest as she came down. Had made her feel _safe, loved, desired_.

It had been similar each time after, and Trini may not have a lot of experience, but she knew that all of their sex so far fell very much in the _making love_ category.

But this? This was definitely fucking.

Trini feels Kim's legs start to tremble against her, feels Kim's hands leave her breasts and reach back to grab her ankles, feels her clit leave the heel of her palm. Feels her switch from grinding fast and hard against her fingers to riding them; up and down, trying to slow her own rhythm. Hears their thighs smack together, the mattress and frame creak, her murmur "not yet" between her panting moans.

Trini watches, awestruck, as Kim leans back; as she arches her spine, tilts her head back, closes her eyes, lets her mouth drop open, no longer trying to muffle her moans. Trini follows a bead of sweat with her eyes as it trickles a path along the taught muscles of Kim’s neck, pauses then drips over a collarbone, finds the curve of her cleavage and runs between her breasts. Her now fully exposed, rapidly moving breasts.

_Holy shit I'm so gay._

"Fuck... _Trini_..."

She cannot resist the sight of them, framed by that damned shirt that she will never be able to look at the same again. Cannot resist the sound of her name on Kim's tongue. She sits up and cups one of Kim's breasts in her free hand, pinches her nipple, while her mouth closes around the other; lips sucking, tongue flicking, swirling. Kim's hands slide up from her ankles to just above her knees as she presses her chest closer to her, her hips stuttering.

"Oh, God," Kim groans into her skin as she presses her lips to Trini’s forehead. Trini _hmms_ in agreement around her nipple, sucks just a little harder, "oh shit!"

Kim's hips lose their rhythm, and Trini still cannot form a full thought past _dying_ and _gay_ , but her hand, her fingers, start thrusting on their own.

One of Kim's hands threads into her hair and tugs, and Trini releases her breast with a wet pop, tilts her head up. They meet in a messy, open mouthed kiss as they find a new rhythm together; one that Kim sets and Trini follows. It is not long before Trini feels Kim's thighs start to tremble again.

" _Trini_..." Kim mumbles into her mouth, and Trini curls her fingers, pulling a long, desperate moan from her girlfriend, " _fuck_... I need-" her sentence trails into another moan that Trini can taste on her tongue.

The heel of her palm cannot find Kim's clit at this new angle, and she does not want to adjust her hand, so she brings her free hand up, breaks their kiss, rests her thumb on Kim's lower lip. Kim nips it, drags her teeth across the rough pad, sending a fierce shiver down Trini's spine, and licks it with her swirling tongue.

She slips a third finger in at the same moment she finds Kim's swollen clit with her thumb, and Kim bucks uncontrollably. Trini manages to stay with her uneven thrusts, speeds up the flicking of her wrist, the skating of her thumb.

"Trini..." Kim finds her lips again, and Trini swallows her moans, her sighs, her whines. "I'm gonna..."

She stills above her, and Trini takes her bottom lip between her teeth, thrusts three, four more times, her thumb never stopping, and then Kim is grinding down on her hand, pulsing around her fingers, clutching the back of her neck, her lower thigh, as she rides out the waves of her orgasm, Trini’s name on her lips.

_I am going to die._

Kim's kisses become less sloppy, more methodical, more tender, as she slowly comes down. Trini removes her thumb and runs her hand up and down her spine as she kisses back. Eventually Kim breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kim slips off of her fingers with a sigh and presses lightly on Trini's chest until she is laying down again, "your turn."


End file.
